Royal Outcast
by xXJust A PersonXx
Summary: Kagome is a cub born of the outlands, sister of Kopa, and the rest you'll simply have to read for...as soon as I post all of it. Enjoy Rating may change for I am sadistic.
1. Royal Heirs

I do not own either Inuyasha nor The Lion King movies. The language for which they used to get everyone's names is not known to me so I did the Azerbaijani which is where we get Aslan from lion.

* * *

-During the inspirational roaring in the rain our villainous felines retreat to the outlands.-

A pregnant lioness gets left behind by her pack, her name was Ana. Ana was afraid of the Pride Landers but she also wished to see her cub open it's eyes for the first time. Using the rain to hide her sent she hides within an abandoned cave behind Pride Rock, spotting two nests she collapses into the larger one embracing her slumber. She stays and hides for many fearful days and nights. Weeks later she hears of the ceremony that was to be held for the new royal cub which now had the ability to open it's eyes , she planned to make her escape that day.

Only her dear cub planned her own escape at the moment of Ana's awakening. Poor Ana screamed one last time before her cub joined her little did she know that a lioness of the Pride Rock was soon to enter her dwelling. Elci, a kind-hearted lioness, was sent to insure the security of the prince when she heard a scream and a cub's wailing. Quickly she dashed into the cave an spotted Ana, Elci's eyes softened as she realized that the cub was indeed Ana's. Ana picks up her cub by the scruff of her neck and places her down nudging the cub with her snout. "Kagome, her name"with that Ana's eyes shut for the final time. Almost immediately after Elci watches in pity as the cub wails louder at her mother's passing. Elci waits for the cub to rest as she watches the ceremony.

Afterwards Elci picks up Kagome and takes her to the king. Slowly the other lionesses look up stretching their necks and tilting their heads, watching Elci prance in with a cub in her grasp. Placing Kagome between her front paws Elci begins. "Your highness, I found this cub, what shall we do with her?" Simba peers down at the cub. "What about her mother?" In that moment with his neck arched downward and his eyes towards Elci, Kagome delicately puts her fore paws onto Simba's nose. Blinking he looks down to her as Elci states "Dead, she only managed to name the cub." Allowing the she-cub to curl around his paw Elci finishes "Kagome." Simba nods and dismisses Elci, taking the sleeping Kagome with him announcing that she shall be raised with young Kopa.

* * *

Elci=messenger Ana=mother if you want me to update at least three registered people must leave a review or ten guests both would be nice, you are the air to my lungs can't live without ya!


	2. The Outlands

Do not own the Lion King or Inuyasha! But it is my dream AND SING IT CINDY! "No matter how your heart is grieving, if you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true." Nor do I own Cindy and her song.

* * *

"Hey Kagome, wanna go play?" Said cub blinks at the question thrown to her. "...Play what?" Kopa leans over and with a paw up he looks side to side for the subject of their play, not seeing them he nods to no one in particular and whispers in his sister's ear. "O-oh I ah think I saw them over thatta way." Pointing in the opposite direction knowing where they were. With Kopa prowling about Kagome waits until she can no longer see her brother. Quickly she turns around and bullets to the hill where our soon to be victims awaited. "Timon! Pumba!" She whisper shouts. (Okay shush your mustaches I know that sounds stupid we have all done it before plus you should be used to my stupidity!) Not even turning around the meerkat sneers "What?" She remained silent. "What is it kid, can't ya see we're tryin' to catch some grub!?" With a blank expression Kagome says "I'm only gonna say this for Pumba, Kopa's hunting you." "Puhuh?!" Gasped Pumba and Timon turning to face Kagome both jaws dropped with eyes the size of her paws. Timon started to chuckle "Ya got us kid very funny, you really worried me there kid." With a smirk Kagome says "I'm a cub I can't kid." "Go Pumba! GGGOOOOO!" Timon squeals while kicking Pumba. Scrambling away on shaking legs Pumba attempts to run.

Moments later this is where Kopa finds Kagome laughing and rolling on her back. Grinning he digs his paws into the ground his claws leaving welts, crouching in the grass he hunches his shoulders and swiftly launches onto the stunned cub. Unfortunately the landing was not so graceful, in fact it sent the two down the opposite side of the hill. Kagome landing on top she rolled off into a sprint when she shouted out "Tag you're it!" Kopa shook the shock out of himself ran after his sister. He tried to catch her but while he was the muscle of the two she looked like a cheetah compared to him. Kagome came to an abrupt stop causing Kopa to once again send the two tumbling. Landing in swampy water a rather drenched and unhappy Kagome hisses "Get off of me. Now.""Kagome look!" With that said she turns her head up to see...

* * *

Trollolololololololol...hehehe...hehehe. Sorry but I need mo' reviews mama be hungy. Oh if you want to know the faces of Timon and Pumba watch Lion King 1 1/2 at the waterfall scene where they scream, there you will find our victims faces...see you in at least 2 new reviews!


	3. The Out-Lander

_I do not own Inuyasha or the Lion King. Trust me you would know if I did._

* * *

"Woah" Gasps out an awestruck Kagome. Looking around she sees crocodiles snapping at each other, but what really grabbed her attention was the state of land around them, somehow it managed to seem somewhat alive with all of the dying trees and weeds with greenish waters and an eerie fog lying about. Kopa still on top of her started to get up only to splash into the waters gaining the attention of the predators around the young cubs. Trotting out of the way the two miss a croc by the hairs on their tails. "K-Kopa help me!" Kagome frantically squirms to get her paw out of the decaying tree in which it lay. Kopa turns about to pounce on the reptile for attacking his sister just as he crouches to do so a roar is heard, the siblings looking up to the source of the sound. Unfortunately the two could only see the silhouette of slightly older lion cub up ahead.

* * *

(Just kidding, I was tempted to though.) Leaping down the older cub claws at the croc in front of Kagome. Turning around the chestnut cub shouted "Run!" Coming to their senses they take off. Once they think they have reached a far enough distance the cubs stop. "What are you doing here?!" Confused but cautious Kopa steps in between his sister and the outlander. "We stumbled and as you saw were trying not to get eaten by crocodiles." The outlander peers behind the growling cub completely ignoring him. "Name's Nuka, what's yours?" Grinning like an idiot walking around Kopa and shoving him away with his forepaw Kagome blushes and looks downcast. "K-kagome." Before he could say anything Kopa's instincts kicked in."Yeah and I'm her older brother Kopa." Blinking Nuka stands in a trance only to shake out when the two siblings begin to leave. "Why don't I escort you, we wouldn't want you to get hurt would we?" With that being said the cubs head out to the border of the lands.

* * *

Sorry if this sucks I kept getting writers' block if you have any advice or comments place a review or PM me. Enjoy


End file.
